


TOS fluff and polyamory

by icantsumupmyfandomsinonename



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantsumupmyfandomsinonename/pseuds/icantsumupmyfandomsinonename
Summary: sorry I couldnt think of a better name!Ficlet is inspired by a post I saw with Bones sitting very Bisexually.Using this fic to try and get past some writers block.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	TOS fluff and polyamory

"Why are you up so early?" Virdia grumbled, wrapping her arms around her husband. "It's barely sun up…" 

McCoy smiled wryly and gently pulled her arms off of his chest. "One of us has to work for a living." He murmured, and turned to peck a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you later, hmm?" 

She sighed and lay back, blinking her eyes open to look at him. "This is what I get for marrying a medical student. It's all fun and games until he has to work for someone else." She lifted herself on one elbow, watching Leonard dress. "When are you going to have your own practice? Work for yourself?" 

He fixed her with a look. "I'm only doing this until I get an assignment with Starfleet." He said pointedly. 

"And you'll leave me on Proxima all alone." She sighed. They'd had this conversation time and time again. "How am I going to paint without you?" 

He rolled his eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself." He pulled on his jacket. "Besides, no matter where I am, we'll speak every day." 

\--

"Let me see." He had a fifteen minute break between his rounds, and more often than not, took that time to com with Virdia. He was stationed on a ship orbiting Bajor, but it was at least two days travel from Proxima, and he missed his wife. 

She smiled and pressed a few keys on her end, sending the image to him. "You know, Bones, I miss you." 

He sighed. "I miss you too." He paused as he heard his name called from outside the com room, and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Tell Issac I say hi. I've gotta go." 

\--

He took a few days from his post around Bajor to attend Virdia'a wedding to her second husband, and took the time to interview for the chief medical officer on a ship. 

When he got the communication from Starfleet that he got it, he sent a quick message to Virdia and Issac, letting them know he got the position. 

He was happy that his wife married again, though he had to admit that he was somewhat jealous. She'd always had side relationships, and they sometimes blossomed into more. But he was apparently a one-woman man. 

\--

"Damn it!" He growled under his breath, kicking the leg of his bed. James Kirk was going to be the death of him. 

The captain had hidden his clothes. Again. 

He was trapped in the captain's quarters until the smarmy, smirking…. Well. He had a lot of words for Kirk right then. 

"Bones, get up here. Now." 

Kirk's voice came over the com. 

"Wha-" Bones sputtered. "Captain, I /can't/." He growled. 

"What do you mean you can't?" Kirk asked. "It's a medical emergency." 

"Well you're going to have to get one of the other medical officers to come to the bridge as my /partner/-" he said pointedly "-has stashed my clothes somewhere." 

There was a pause. 

"Oh." 

Bones huffed. "Yes." 

He could hear Uhura clear her throat awkwardly in the background. 

"I put them in to clean." Kirk said quietly. "They're in the cleaning drawer on the right side of the mirror. Get up here now." 

The connection with the deck was broken. 

\--

Bones fixed his collar nervously. He was a doctor, not a socialite. But Issac was being honored at a dinner, and Virdia had requested he attend. After all, the Enterprise was docked on Proxima anyway, and he and Kirk were for all intents and purposes land locked for three days as the ship was repaired after a run-in with some… unfriendly folk. 

So they'd dressed up in their finest Starfleet garb, and were trying to socialize. 

Well, Kirk wasn't particularly trying. He was excelling. 

Bones caught him flirting with not one, not two, but at least five women in the crowd. 

"Ah-" Virdia squeezed through a small handful of people, tugging Issac behind her. She let go of his hand and rushed Bones, pulling him in for a deep kiss. "You made it." She smiled up at him, brushing his hair back. "Gods, you need a haircut." She complained. 

"Not many barbers in Alpha Centuri?" Issac teased. 

Bones glowered at him. 

Virdia laughed, her eyes twinkling. "Come on, introduce me to your boyfriend." 

Bones looked around and spotted Kirk whispering in some young woman's ear. 

He nodded and led his wife and her boyfriend over to him. 

"Oh…" she said quietly, just audible over the crowd. "You didn't tell me how /gorgeous/ he is." 

Bones felt warmth in his chest. 

"I may steal him from you." She teased. 

"We can share." He pointed out. 

"I've never been good at that, Leonard, you know that." She pouted. "But fine, you can have him. As long as you let me paint him." 

"Kirk," he said, pulling him away from the young woman who was blushing furiously at something kirk had said. "This is my wife, Virdia, and her husband, Issac." 

Kirk smiled and inclined his head. "Pleasure to meet you. Bones has said only good things." 

Virdia smiled at her husband and then at Kirk. "Tell me, Captain Kirk… would you mind modeling nude for me?" 

Bones nearly spit out his drink. He knew Virdia was forward, but this was next level. Especially considering the high-class crowd they were mingling with. 

Kirk smirked at Bones and then nodded. "Oh, I'd certainly not mind. In fact, I'd explicitly enjoy it. Of course, I'd require some… payment." 

"Stop flirting with my wife." Bones growled. 

Virdia slapped Bones's chest. "Shut up, Leonard, the adults are talking." 

"Leonard?" Kirk crooked an eyebrow. 

Bones glowered even deeper. 

\--

Bones had his back up against the headboard as he flipped through the pages of a book. They'd just encountered a lost colony of Bajorans, they'd been separated from the main settlements of Bajor for about 320 years, and had made some interesting medical advancements on their own. He wanted to take it all in, and send a communication to Starfleet command in case any of it would be useful. 

"Come on…" Kirk's voice was rough with sleep. "Put down the stupid book and get some rest." 

Bones sighed. "One of us has to work for a living." 

"Huh?" Kirk shifted to look at his partner. "What do you mean, we're both on the same starship." 

"Just something I say to Virdia sometimes when she wants me to laze about." He smiled down at Kirk. "Go back to sleep. I'll be fine." 


End file.
